Movie Night
by thousand-miles
Summary: Lizzie has a movie night with her friends. Girl talk ensues of course. They talk about romance and men and then Red shows up. Lizzington of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Movie night

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** and also today I still don't own any of these characters.

 **Summary:** Lizzie has a movie night with her friends. They talk about romance and men and then Red shows up. Lizzington of course.

 **A/N:** So this is just me having fun with these characters. Nothing serious about this fic., totally AU. This fic is written for my dear friend Sarah. Thank to the Blacklist I met this wonderful friend and she has a role in this fic too. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This fic is already finished so updates shouldn't be too far apart.

 **Chapter one**

Finally, after months of long days and short nights the weekend had finally arrived for Special Agent Elizabeth Scott. She'd ended her day early telling Ressler she was going to start her weekend early. It was Friday evening and her friends could arrive any moment now. The evening would consist of cocktails, girl talk and chick flicks. It was something she'd been looking forward to the entire week. It had been too long since she'd talked to her friends. It was Amy who arrived first and quickly after her followed Jessy and Sarah. After making cocktails for everyone, Liz joined her friends in the sitting room. They'd agreed to each chose one movie. Liz had picked The Lake House. Amy chose Sex and the City the movie. Jessy brought Bridget Jones' Diary and Sarah pulled Two Weeks Notice out of her bag. All of them of course had seen each of the movies, which was good because nobody would mind the conversation.

They were watching their first movie, which was Sex and the City when conversation turned to Mr. Big and if there was a real life Mr. Big. Liz immediately thought about Red but preferred to keep that to herself. She quickly left to take care of a new round of mojito's. When she returned her friends were talking about the age difference between Carrie and Mr. Big.

"I just don't know if I could go for a man like that." Amy said.

"But look at him. He's so charming, so confident." Sarah pointed out.

"So are younger guys."

Liz had her own thoughts about older men. If she was only honest only one older man. She kept quiet, drank her mojito and listened to her friends.

"But they have experienced life. They don't have the need proof themselves anymore. They are confident in who they are. That is the appeal of a Mr. Big." Sarah turned to Liz who she thought was too quiet. "What do you think, Liz? You've been far too quiet."

Liz shrugged. "Depends on the guy."

"Come on Liz. That's too easy." Jessy joined the conversation. "Let me ask it like this. Who would you choose? Aiden or Mr. Big?"

"Mr. Big." She said way too quickly.

"I knew it." Jessy exclaimed. "I'd choose Aiden. She should have never left him."

"But she couldn't. Mr. Big is her one true love." Amy pointed out. "You should never settle for anything less than your true love."

Sarah nodded her agreement. "Let's get back to the movie girls." Otherwise the rest of the movie would be missed by all of them. They had been known to do that. She eyed Liz for a moment. Her friend was suspiciously quiet. She would keep her eye on her.

With the first movie finished, the girls moved on to Two Weeks Notice. "I really like this one." Sarah said as she made herself comfortable in her seat to watch the movie she'd picked. "Love that sexy English accent."

"And those suits." Liz added. She loved a man in suit.

"True." Amy continued. "Those two are perfect for each other but they can't see it at first."

"Ssssttt…" Jessy silenced them otherwise they would surely miss most of the movie.

"Look at him." Amy pointed at the screen where George Wade stood up from the massage table after Lucy had stormed into his office. "For a guy his age, he's got a nice body."

"He can't tell her he doesn't want her to leave so he makes sure she can't get another job." Liz sighed. "He loves her." She checked her friend's glasses and saw they were empty. "More mojito's ladies?" She asked. Receiving affirmative answers from her Liz jumped up and quickly went to the kitchen to make them another round of drinks.

"Men." Amy grumbled. George and June were kissing each other in the elevator. "He loves Lucy and he knows it, but he can't resist that redhead throwing herself at him. Redheads…" Amy murmured.

"They can't resist a woman throwing herself at them." Sarah agreed with Amy. "You can see how disappointed she is when she walks in on them. They clearly shared a moment at the benefit, but he's forgotten all about it already."

"He isn't ready to admit to himself that he loves her." Liz whispered as the four of them continued to watch the movie.

About 30 minutes later the movie was finished. Lucy and George had found each other eventually. All four women sighed a happy sigh at that ending. "Should we have some more drinks?" Jessy asked her friends.

"Why not? None of us has to drive home. I know I wouldn't mind another drink."

Liz and Sarah nodded their agreement to Amy's words. "I'll go make us some more." Sarah went in to the kitchen as the others picked the next movie. It was time for Bridget Jones' Diary.

"Look at him." Jessy pointed to the screen where Mark Darcy had just declared his love for Bridget. "He loves her, just like she is. "Jason's never said anything like that to me. Though she loved her husband, she sometimes wished he'd be a bit more romantic.

"Oow, come on. Jason adores you. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you." Liz pointed out to her friend. She'd always thought Tom adored her as much as Jason adored Jessy, but clearly she'd been wrong. She shook her head. She wasn't going to go there tonight.

"True." Jessy smiled. "He's a good man."

"She never should have trusted Daniel." Sarah said as she watched Bridget storm out of Daniel's house after catching him with another woman. "That man was bad news from the start."

"But what a sexy bad news." Amy sighed. She took her cocktail and drank the last bit.

"She should have never rejected Mark." Liz sniffed. She was emotional. She blamed the alcohol and her lack of sleep. Still hearing Celine Dion singing All by myself, certainly wasn't helping her state of mind. It all seemed to make her think of Red and the way she'd been pushing him away. He'd been her rock after her divorce and yet she kept him at a distance and kept blaming him for everything that went wrong in her life. It was never his fault. It was all her fault.

TBC...

next: Red shows up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows. Kinda surprised so many people liked this one. Happy surprise though. Here's chapter two. Red appears.

 **Chapter two**

"Lizzie, sweetheart?" Red called out as he walked through the front door. He was worried. He'd been trying to reach her but her phone was turned off. Ressler had told him she'd left work early and it made him worry even more. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Lizzie?" Liz's three friends said simultaneously as they watched Red from the doorway. "Sweetheart?" They repeated his words.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lizzie's company surprised him, but he didn't give himself any time to greet them. He was focused on Lizzie who was sitting on the couch, tissue in hand drying her tears. He quickly moved towards her. He couldn't sit down next to her and so he crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah paused the movie immediately. After all the scene that was unfolding in front of them was much more interesting than any movie. Who was this man who was clearly concerned about their friend? All three patiently waited for more.

"Red, what are you doing here?" Liz asked. What was he doing here? Why was he even here? She looked past him at her friends who were clearly fascinated by her and Red.

"I called you a couple of times, but you didn't answer."

"I turned my phone off. I didn't want to be disturbed tonight." She explained. Not wanting their audience to hear their conversation, Liz stood up. "How about we continue this in the kitchen?"

Red nodded his agreement and waited for Lizzie to stand up. As she did so he noticed she wasn't too steady on her feet. With his hand on her elbow he supported her and followed her to the kitchen.

"My apologies, Lizzie." Red said. He was leaning against the kitchen counter. "When you didn't answer your phone I was worried that something might have happened. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiled at that. She appreciated his concern. "It's okay, Red. I understand. As you can see, I am okay."

"Are you really?" After all she'd been crying when first saw her.

"Yeah, I am."

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. That was enough to ask his question without really voicing his words.

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Liz." Sarah called from the living room. "Why don't you introduce your friend to us?" All three wanted to know who this man was that called their friend sweetheart.

Honestly, she'd rather not introduce Red to her friends. She saw Red's smirk and knew she was in trouble. Red turned around and joined her friends in the living room. He walked up to Sarah first. "Raymond Reddington." He shook hands with Amy and Jessy next. Liz noticed how he with a mere introduction charmed her friends already. "My apologies for interrupting your evening."

"No problem." Jessy quickly said. "How do you know Liz?"

"We work together."

"Mmm." Sarah hummed. She looked Raymond Reddington up and down. He was wearing a grey three-piece suit, white button up shirt and a blue tie. The suit looked good on him. He sure was a charming man, though she noticed he kept stealing glances at Liz. His presence made Liz a bit nervous. She wondered what their relationship really was. They were going to find out. Looking at Amy and Jessy she knew they were just as determined as she was.

"How long have you two known each other?" Amy continued the interrogation.

"About two years, I think." Red answered. He looked at Lizzie who kept quiet. He looked at the coffee table and saw four empty glasses. On the couch there was one big blanket and the two seats each had a blanket two. Looking at all four women he only just then noticed their clothing. They were all wearing sweatpants and warm sweaters. Then he noticed the DVD's on the floor. These ladies were having a movie night and looking at the movies, they'd all chosen romantic movies. Maybe that explained Lizzie's tears. He wondered which movie she'd picked.

"Are you her boss?" It was Jessy's turn again.

Red looked at Lizzie for a moment. Clearly she didn't like all the questions. "No, not really."

"Then what exactly are you?" Jessy really wanted to know who this man was to Liz.

"I'm her partner." He answered while looking at his partner. Seeing the small smile on her face he knew he'd answered right.

"Really?" Amy turned to Liz who was too quiet. "How come you never told us about your partner?"

"I…" Her friends sounded rather accusatory. "You never asked."

"How could we?" Sarah crossed her arms. "You never told us there was one." Realising Liz wasn't going to tell them anymore she turned back to Raymond Reddington.

"Now that I know Lizzie is okay, I'll leave you ladies alone to continue with your girls night." He smiled at Lizzie's friends before his eyes settled on Lizzie. "I'll see you Monday. Have a nice weekend." Of course he was going to check up on her tomorrow. He wouldn't go the entire weekend without seeing her.

"Why don't you join us?" Amy exclaimed. She didn't want to let this man leave without getting to know him and since Liz wasn't going to share anything, he needed to stay.

"No, really I don't want to disturb your evening."

"Yeah, Red really has to leave."

"Ooow you two have nicknames for each other." Jessy noticed. "Really, Raymond. Join us.

Seeing Lizzie shake her head at him he couldn't resist. This was going to be fun. "If you're sure. How about I get you ladies another drink first?" As he saw their affirmative nods he grabbed the glasses and walked to the kitchen. Looking at the ingredients he saw they'd been drinking Mojito's. He preferred scotch or wine. She might still have the bottle of wine he'd brought her earlier this week. A moment later he brought Lizzie and her friends their drinks. "Lizzie, do you still have that bottle of wine I brought on Monday?"

Lizzie saw how her three friends looked at each other after Red's words. He was doing this on purpose. "I'll go get it for you." She mumbled.

"Nonsense, Lizzie. You stay here with your friends and continue the movie. Just tell me where it is. "

"He's a keeper, Liz." Jessy said observing her friend and her partner.

"It's still on the table where you left it when you brought it." She ignored her friend's words.

"You've been holding out on us." Jessy watched Liz' partner walk away.

"I haven't."

"Yes you have. You never told us you had such a good looking partner." Amy took over.

"And exactly how much time has he spend here?" Sarah asked. Seeing Raymond move around the house he really knew his way round.

"Not that much."

"Right." Sarah looked at Amy and Jessy and saw they didn't believe Liz either.

There was no time to interrogate Liz any further because Red returned to the living room with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"You can sit here, Raymond." Sarah gave up her place on the couch so Liz could sit next to her partner.

Seeing Sarah already move away there was no use in asking her if she was sure and so Red took his place next to Lizzie. He saw how she was huddled in the corner of the couch. Clearly she was uncomfortable. Aah well that didn't really bother him. He sat down, crossed his legs and sipped his wine.

 **TBC...** in chapter three the friends interrogate Red and Lizzie about their partnership.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I am happy you all seem to like this one. The basketball bit...when I wrote this Rondo was still with the Celtics(yes I wrote this a year ago). Remember this is just a fun fix, nothing serious and of course totally AU. Reviews will be appreciated.

 **Chapter three**

Amy started the movie again. At first the five of them watched in silence. Red took his time observing the four women. Amy sat forward with her elbows on her knees and chin on her hand. Jessy seemed a bit more relaxed, sitting back in the love seat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Sarah was sitting next to Jessy and was on the edge of the seat. Lizzie had her blanket almost drawn up to her chin. There was still sadness in her eyes. Was it just about the movie or was something else going on. He turned his attention to the screen. He watched how the blond woman was talking to a tall dark haired man.

"He's just too damn proud." Jessy pointed at the screen. "Here she is admitting her love for him and he just can't let go of his pride."

All three women nodded in agreement. "He's a fool for letting her walk away." Liz softly said.

"True, but then again he already put his heart on the line and he thinks she choose Daniel."

"He gave up too easily."

Red smiled at the conversation between the women. He didn't know what the movie was about but obviously the blond woman and tall dark haired man were meant to be together according to the four women. He wondered if this was the movie Lizzie had picked. He guessed not, but he wasn't sure.

"I'm glad he comes back for her." Amy said a moment later. "Look how determined he walks through that snow."

"Mmm… yeah that straight back, that snow in his hair, his gentle eyes. He looks great. Colin Firth really was the only one for this part."

"Sstt…" Liz shushed her friends. "The kiss." She leaned forward not to miss any of it. The other women leaned forward to.

"That is a hot kiss." Jessy whispered. She'd picked this movie and was glad she did.

"Perfect combination of humour, romance and good looking men." Sarah summed up as they watched the credits. But with the movie now ending it was also the perfect time for some more questions for their guest. "So, tell us about yourself, Raymond."

"What is it exactly you would like to know?"

"Well..." Where to begin Amy thought.

"Are you married? Any kids?" Sarah quickly asked. She got a kick from Jessy but shrugged it off. She didn't want to beat around the bush. This was simply too interesting. Especially the way Liz tried to pretend it didn't interest her, but failed terribly.

Red smiled. He could handle these ladies. "Not married, no kids."

"So you're single?" Amy asked.

"In a way." He didn't think of himself as single. After all he was already committed to someone.

"What does that mean, Raymond? Does that mean you're seeing someone?"

Liz tried hard to act indifferent to the conversation but she was curious about his answer. Was he seeing someone? The possibility of him answering that question with a yes unsettled her.

"In a way." He once again answered.

The three women looked at each other. This man seemed to be very adept in giving vague answers. But they could handle this. "Don't be evasive. Are you currently seeing someone?"

"Why is the answer to that question so important?" Answer a question with a question, always a good tactic.

"Well good looking man like you, why wouldn't we want to know?" Two can play that game Sarah thought.

"Who are you asking this for?" They could do this for a while, Red mused, answering questions with questions.

"Liz, since you are his partner, you probably know the answer to the question." Amy turned to her friend.

"I…" Liz stuttered. "I… don't know. We're not that close."

Red shook his head. "Really Lizzie?" She was going to pay for that answer. "That is not what Alex said. Remember how he said we were perfectly in sync with each other." He looked at Amy. "You know what. Ask me anything about Lizzie and I can assure you I can answer every question." This would set Lizzie perfectly up for his challenge. "If I can't, I have failed our partnership."

Amy, Jessy and Sarah liked that suggestion. They deliberated shortly about their questions. They all knew Liz very well so they could ask the not so obvious questions. First an easy question.

"What is Liz's favourite colour?"

Red almost rolled his eyes. "Maroon." Really this was just too easy.

"Her guilty pleasure?" Sarah asked next.

He looked at Lizzie for a moment who seemed to have almost disappeared in her blanket. "She absolutely adores Dr. Who. She records the episodes and I think she's seen them all multiple times." Red paused, seeing their reactions, but before they could react he continued. "However that is not her guilty pleasure. That is Pawn Stars. I can't even count the times we've watched that show after I've cooked for her. She never guesses the value right."

The friends fell silent for a moment. All three of them a bit shocked by his answer. He'd cooked for their friend multiple times? It only raised the question what exactly was going on between them. He really did know Liz though. "Okay, final question." Jessy looked at Red. "If Liz could be anyone for a day, who would she be?"

He answered the question keeping his eyes on Liz. "She'd be Allie Hamilton. She'd fall in love with Noah. Life has other plans and she ends up with Lon. However true love prevails. Allie looks Noah up at his home. She chooses him. She wants to be able to experience that all consuming love."

Liz's breath caught in her throat. He really did know her. They'd never talked about the Notebook or how for her it was the ultimate love story. Yet he knew. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She blamed the alcohol. She softly sniffed, willing the tears away. She felt Red's eyes on her, but refused to look at him.

Amy, Jessy and Sarah sighed a wishful sigh. This man was seemed perfect. He had seen or read the Notebook. He clearly knew their friend. He'd won their hearts over with that last answer. He was perfect for Liz. "Do you know Raymond just as well?" Jessy asked.

He knew she did, but decided to push her. "No, she doesn't."

"Ask me." Liz responded immediately.

Not one to be known for her patience, Sarah went first. "His favourite colour?"

"Blue, like the ocean. He used to be in the navy. The sea gives him a certain feeling of freedom." First question was an easy one. She still felt Red's eyes on her but refused to look at him.

The three women looked at Red for confirmation which he gave with a small nod. They looked back at Liz again. "What's Raymond's guilty pleasure?" Amy asked the second question.

"Watching a NBA game of his team the Boston Celtics. He always watches the game wearing his Celtics hoodie. Dembe supports the Chicago Bulls and wears his Bulls sweater. Sometimes I wonder how if they even watch the game, there is so much discussion. Red keeps talking about Derrick Rose's flaws which makes Dembe point about Rondo's flaws."

Again the three friends looked from Liz to Red and he nodded. These two really knew each other.

"Rondo, by the way, will take them to the final." Red felt the need to point out.

"Who is Dembe?" Sarah asked.

"He's Red's…." How to describe what Dembe was to Red. "friend."

"Is he cute?"

"He is, Sarah. I'll introduce you to him sometime."

"Okay, final question. If Raymond could be anyone for one day, who'd he be?" It was the third and last question. Jessy was curious what the answer would be.

"Christopher Columbus." Finally she looked at him. "He could explore the world without the interruption and worry of war, death and greed. To be able to discover it in silence, to see its beauty and embrace it."

Red nodded slightly to let them know Lizzie was right. He put his arm on the back of the couch. "However the journey would have lost its beauty if there was no one to share it with." His fingers gently caressed the back of her neck.

Amy, Jessy and Sarah had a soft smile on their faces. The connection her friend and her partner had was significant and beautiful. They gave each other a small nod. This evening wouldn't end without some sort of acknowledgment of the love they just witnessed. Without truly discussing it first, all three knew what they wanted to do next.

 **TBC**...next chapter, Liz's friends leave Red and Lizzie alone


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this fic. Here's the next chapter. If I have time I will post the final chapter tomorrow. In this chapter Lizzie's friends decide it is best to leave the two love birds alone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

 **Chapter four**

Sarah yawned loudly and stretched. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." Jessy jumped it.

"I think it's best to call it a night." Amy suggested.

Liz rolled her eyes at her friends lack of subtlety. "No. We still have one more movie to watch." She looked at Red for help though chances were slim he was going to help.

"No, really we're tired. I'll go call us a cab." Sarah immediately took her phone out.

"Please do stay." Red decided to give his opinion. "However, if you do wish to leave, I can give Dembe a call and he will drive you three home. That is safer than taking a cab at this time."

"No." Liz once again said. "This is our movie night. I have been looking forward to it for weeks now. We only have one more movie to watch. Let's watch it." The frustration in her voice was obvious. She blamed Red for ruining her evening. "Red will leave us alone."

Red turned his head and raised his eyebrow at her. He really wasn't going to take the bait. He reached for his glass of wine and didn't make any move to indicate he was leaving. After all he was invited to stay even if it wasn't Lizzie's invitation.

Amy and Jessy already had their coats and purses ready. "If you could call your friend we'd appreciate it."

"Of course, not a problem." Red left to give Dembe a call.

"You call yourself my friends? You're ditching me here. This was supposed to be our night and you decide to just leave me alone." Liz stood up.

"We're not leaving you alone." Sarah pointed out. "Raymond is still here. You can watch the movie with him."

"This is our girl's night. Red isn't supposed to be here." She wondered if she sounded as childish as she thought she sounded. And if she did, she didn't really care.

"Raymond is exactly where he is supposed to be." Knowing her friend like she did, Jessy knew how to calm her down. "Look, Liz. You and Raymond have a real connection. That's rare. He's making an effort, showing you how he feels. You're holding back. Don't hold back. The man adores you. You deserve that."

Great, her friends were playing matchmaker. "I don't need you to play matchmaker."

"Sometimes you need a little push. Just let yourself enjoy his company, okay?" Jessy said just before Red joined them.

"Dembe will be here in 10 minutes." Red returned to the living room. He watched Lizzie glaring at her friends and smiled. He ignored the tension in the air and sat back down on the couch. "Tell me what movie did you choose, Lizzie?"

"We're not going to watch a movie together." She said, but she didn't look at him.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Liz. This is what Liz did when she felt unsure of herself. She got even more stubborn than normal. If Liz wasn't going to answer, Raymond would get the answer from her. "She picked The Lake House."

Just as he was about to ask, the doorbell rang. Red looked at his watch. Dembe was early. "That must be Dembe." Red said as he left the living room to let him in. He returned a few minutes later with Dembe at his side.

Without giving Red even the chance to introduce Dembe, Sarah pushed passed her friends and introduced herself to the tall, dark, muscular man. "Hi, Sarah Jones. Thanks for driving us home."

Red smiled at Sarah's move. "Dembe, I think it is best that Sarah is the last one you drop off at home. Amy and Jessy are the other ones that you'll be driving home."

Sarah grinned at Red's words and winked at him. She really liked Raymond Reddington. Feeling the need to get things moving, after all she was ready to go home with Dembe, Sarah, walked back to her friend to say goodnight. "Thanks Liz, it was a great evening. Sorry it had to end a bit earlier than planned." She hugged Liz. "You like Raymond, he likes you. It's not that difficult Liz." Before she walked away Sarah whispered one more thing in Liz's ear. "I bet he's a great kisser." Stepping back, Sarah hurried the other two. "Hurry up, we can't leave Dembe waiting too long."

Amy and Jessy smiled knowingly at each other. Amy even wondered if it was best that she and Jessy called for a cab. Amy said goodbye to Liz first. "He's a good man, Liz. Trust him." She gave her friend as advice before she hugged her goodbye.

Jessy gave Liz some final advice. "You know what you feel for him. Let him know too."

The three friends waved at Red and then followed Dembe out of the house to the car.

"Is it really so bad to watch a movie with me?" Red asked as he was back on the couch and watched Lizzie pace in front of him. "We've shared dinners, watched TV together. Why is this so different?"

Because she wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him and yet she felt them too close to the surface. Not that she could tell him that. Was she really so obvious in her feelings for him? If so, why hadn't Red called her on it? Because he didn't want to reject her? Was that it? But why was he spending so much time with her then? Just to simply indulge her? Was he playing with her, just like he was tonight? He liked playing games. Maybe that was all she was to him, a game.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't notice Red was no longer on the couch. Head first she bumped into his chest, his hands immediately steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. "Sorry." She mumbled before pushing him away.

Red watched her and didn't quite know what to do with this Lizzie. He could handle angry, frustrated and even sad Lizzie. But this was, well he didn't quite know how to describe her current behaviour. Was it the alcohol or was it his presence that caused this behaviour. If the latter was the case he didn't understand. It had become quite normal for them to spend evenings together. She'd never behaved like this. It wasn't that she was angry with him that he'd barged in on her movie night. So what was it then? Knowing he shouldn't call her on it right away, he grabbed the DVD. "Is this the movie you picked?" He asked. The movie was called The Lake House.

"Yes."

Red put the movie in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. "What is it about?"

"Alex and Kate have lived in the same house in different times. She lives in 2006, he in 2004. They start exchanging letters."

"And why this movie?" He watched Lizzie walk back to the couch.

Settling back on the couch she felt a bit calmer. "I like it. I like the idea that love will find its way no matter the obstacles."

 **TBC**...next Red and Lizzie are finally alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is the fifth and final chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. It is time for Red and Lizzie to talk. Thank you for all the great reviews and follows. It surprised me but I appreciated each and everyone of them. Thank you.

 **Chapter five**

He nodded at that, but didn't say anything. In silence they watched the movie. From the corner of his eyes he watched her watch the movie. She was completely engrossed by it. At times he saw how she spoke the words together with the actors. He smiled at that. He also noticed how she moved closer to him. He wondered if she was aware of it. He lay his arm on the back of the couch, knowing that within a few minutes Lizzie would be leaning against him.

Lizzie sighed. She loved this movie. Looking at Red for a moment she saw he was watching the movie. Needing his closeness, she scooted closer so she could lean against him. "Do you like the movie?" She asked.

"It's not bad."

She smiled, that was probably the best she was going to get from him. She lay her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. After a while she felt comfortable with him again. "I'm sorry, Red." She apologized.

"It's okay." He played with her hair, enjoying the feel of the strands between his fingers. "I'm sorry that I ruined your evening."

She shook her head. She grabbed the remote control and paused the movie. "You didn't ruin it. You surprised me."

He wanted to push her a bit but also didn't want to ruin their moment. "Why were you so adamant that I leave?" He decided to ask.

"I wanted time with my friends. I don't see them nearly as often as I want to."

Red tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever lied to you, Lizzie?"

"No." She cast her eyes downward.

"Then why do you lie to me?"

She sighed. "I… Can you just let it go for now?" She asked.

"No." His voice was even but clear. "You paused the movie, you started this conversation."

She shook her head at her own mistake. She should have known better. She didn't want to have this conversation.

When she stayed quiet too long he asked her a question. "Do you feel like you lost your faith in love?" He thought back on her words that love would find its way. "That love won't find its way anymore."

Lizzie shrugged. "I want to believe, but it's best I don't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I want to hear it from you."

She was getting frustrated with him. This was what he did, pushing her, getting her to share, but he never did the same. She pushed away from him but as she tried to stand up, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

"No." He once again said.

"I'm just confused." She admitted. "I need time."

"Okay." He softly said. He pulled her against his side again. He took the remote control and started the movie again. After a few minutes he felt Lizzie relax against him and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

They continued to watch the movie and he noticed that Lizzie got even closer to him. Her head which was on his shoulder in the beginning had now moved to his chest and her arm was slung around his waist. Not one to hold back either, his arm encircled her back and his hand now moved across her hip. He couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have her in his arms. At a certain point in the movie, where Kate told Alex to let her go, he heard her sniff and for a moment she even pushed her cheek into his chest. His arm tightened around her for a few seconds. As the moment passed he pushed her sweater slightly up so he could move his hand under it and touch her skin. He waited for any indication that she wanted him to move his hand. When she didn't he splayed his fingers on her skin, enjoying its softness. They watched the rest of the movie in silence without any interruptions.

As the end credits rolled by Lizzie didn't want to move. Being in his arms always made her feel so safe, secure and even loved. He was nice and warm and she liked how his scent surrounded her. Even though she had wanted Red to leave her alone, she was glad he'd stayed. She'd never been this close to him before. Previous evenings they'd shared together they always kept a certain distance, physically as well as mentally. It felt so much better than she'd imagined it. She realized she wanted more. She wondered how he felt. She knew he cared. There was no doubt in her mind. But she didn't know how far his caring went. He had this overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe. Was that the only reason he cared? She hoped not. To know for sure though they were going to have to talk. But she also needed to know for herself is she was ready for this. Was she ready to put her heart on the line again and to trust someone again? Was it a risk she was willing to take? However if she never risked anything, then nothing would ever happen.

"Red, do you care about me?" She asked from her place against him.

"That's a silly question." He joked. However when she stayed quiet and didn't react he realised it wasn't the right answer. He felt her body tense and knew that within a few seconds she would start to move out of his arms. Leaning forward he kissed the top of her head. "I care deeply, Lizzie. I thought you knew that." He whispered in her hair.

"I know you care, but in what way?" She kept her voice soft, as if she was afraid of the answer.

He stayed quiet, wanting to see where she was going to go with this. He knew the silence would unsettle her.

"In what way, Red?" She asked again.

Again he didn't answer. She started to move in his arms, wanting to pull away. He wasn't going to let her go away though. He was sure she would walk then. "Why is that so important to you?" He finally asked.

She was getting frustrated with his questions. Why couldn't he simply answer her question? She felt him tighten his arm around her, but she wasn't going to let him. She lowered her head, put her hands against his chest and pushed away from him. Standing up she looked at him. He was surprised but that was the only emotion she saw. She ran a hand through her hair and was back to pacing in front of Red again. "Why can't you just answer one question? It doesn't matter why it isn't important to me." Before she could continue her rant he interrupted her.

"It matters to me." He said in a calm voice.

"And it matters to me if you could for once just answer a question instead of misleading me when I'm trying to tell you how I feel. So stop answering my questions with questions and just tell me!" She was practically yelling now, her body trembling from the anger and frustration.

Her outburst surprised and shocked him. He didn't actually expect her to reciprocate his feelings. He'd dreamed about it, but never dared to hope. He smiled at her frustration. Standing up he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Why are you smiling? Are you laughing at me? Is this all a joke?" She started again, but she quickly stopped as she saw he was standing right in front of her. She stood still, afraid to move and trying to guess his next move. She could have never guessed what he did next.

Red took a step closer until their bodies almost touched. With his finger under her chin he lifted her head up to look at her. Once again he smiled before he moved closer. He saw her eyes widen as she realised what he was about to do. Just before his lips touched hers, her eyes closed and after that so did his. That's when it happened, their lips touched for the first time. They merely brushed lips a few time. It was gentle, tender and promising, but he didn't let it continue. "I care, Lizzie. I care so much and so deeply." He put his arms around her and pulled her against his body, laying his head on top of hers.

She'd surprised herself with her outburst, but this was what happened when she got frustrated. Red was the one person who could really push her buttons and he probably did so on purpose. The kiss was short but sweet and caused butterflies in her stomach. She thought about Sarah's words. She would let her friend know that Red indeed was a good kisser. She sighed. Red was nice, warm and great to cuddle up to. Suddenly she felt really tired, the day's events and workweek catching up with her. She was reluctant to leave his arms though. She yawned hoping Red wouldn't notice otherwise he would probably walk away. She also didn't want him to leave yet. Part of her still wasn't sure if he really had feelings for. He cared and apparently cared deeply for her, but was he in love with her? It was a question that she needed to ask, but was apprehensive of the answer.

He noticed Lizzie's yawn. Though she needed her rest, he was reluctant to leave her. With his arm around her he led them back to the couch. They sat down and immediately Lizzie curled her body against him. Red grabbed the remote control and started flicking through the channels. He stopped on a news channel. He heard Lizzie's soft, even breathing and knew she'd fallen asleep. He wanted to stay with her, but it didn't feel right to him. He would only stay if he was invited and though his presence might not be unwelcome, she hadn't asked him to stay. He kissed the top of her head before he carefully lifted her from his body to stand up. He was glad she didn't wake up. Laying her down on the couch he pulled the blanket over her. With one final kiss on her cheek, which made her hum, he left Lizzie alone in her house. It was time for him to go home.

 **The End**


End file.
